Chpt9 Ep13: "Metafiction"
Chpt9 Ep13: "Metafiction" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The scene opens with record-needle static and someone typing on a typewriter. "Fanfare-Rondeau" by Jean-Joseph Mouret plays in the background. It's revealed that Metatron sitting at his desk, on the typewriter. He looks up. Metatron What makes a story work? Is it the plot? The characters? The text? The subtext? And who gives a story meaning? Is it the writer? Or you? Well, tonight I thought I would tell you a little story...and let you decide. In the bunker, Kurt stands in the shower, letting the spray of water wash his closed eyes then over his head. Moments later, he stands in front of the mirror and wipes away the steam. He looks into his own eyes for a second and sighs. His eyes then wander to his right arm and he observes the Mark of Cain that's engraved onto his arm. Hunter reports to Kurt that while he found some signs of demonic activity, there is no trace of Abaddon. As Kurt rubs at the Mark, Hunter asks if he is okay. Kurt asserts that he is, and they get back to working on finding her. Elsewhere, in an abandoned factory, Castiel tries to locate the source of a pulsing sound. He catches his jacket on something and tears it, but continues to search for the origin of the sound. He enters a room and there are bloodied bodies everywhere, and the silhouette of wings burned onto the floor. On the wall is a sigil written in blood. Cass takes out his phone and takes a picture of it. Behind him Anna, an angel, stabs at him with an angel blade. Cass disarms her and she begs for her life. Anna says that the angels were drawn to the place by the sound, where they were confronted by an angel – Gadreel – who said he worked for Metatron. Gadreel offered that those who joined Metatron and fought for him, would one day be allowed to return to heaven. Some had joined him and those that refused him had been killed. Anna recognizes Cass as the angel who stood against Bartholomew. When she asks him whether he will lead them against Metatron, he refuses, stating that he is no leader. Cass does say that he intends to exact revenge on Metatron. Back in his motel room, Cass phones Hunter and Kurt. He explains what he found and sends them the photo of the sigil, adding that he found griffin feathers and bones of a fairy along with it as part of a spell to lure angels. While Hunter researches the spell, Cass and Kurt catch up, with Cass admitting life on the road is difficult and that he misses his wings. Hunter finds that the sigil was found at the scenes of some recent multiple homicides in Utah. Gadreel seems to be heading north so Kurt suggests Castiel go to the town of Auburn while he and Hunter head to Ogden. Kurt mentions to Hunter that they have a contact there that once helped them on a case with witches. In Ogden, Gadreel enters a drug paraphernalia shop, which has a sigil on the window indicating it carries supplies for witchcraft. Gadreel demands the sales guy for griffin feathers and fairy bones when he refuses to sell anything to him. As Castiel goes to leave his motel room, which is decorated hunter style with clippings, and maps and research stuck to the wall, the TV switches on to a "Casa Erotica" video, where suddenly...Gabriel appears in the TV screen and the reappears in person inside his room. Castiel is in shock and thought that Lucifer had killed him. But Gabriel explains he wasn't dead and tricked his older Archangel brother to thinking he'd killed his real self. And goes on to explain since then, he was merely hiding in Heaven, but was tossed out along after the fall of angels. He says he came out of hiding when he heard that Metatron was using the Horn of Gabriel to trap and kill angels. He wants Castiel's help to take out Metatron. He and Castiel drive off, and they call Hunter and Kurt, who have just found Ian's dead body, and leave a message. Gabriel explains to Cass that he doesn't want to run away anymore, that he wants to leave. He gets Cass to stop at a gas station, and while inside, a truck full of Metaron's angels arrives. Gabriel urges Castiel to leave and save himself while Gabriel holds them off. He argues that Castiel should lead the angels against Metatron. Castiel What if I fail again? Gabriel You won't. You can't. Castiel pulls Gabriel into a hug Thank you. Gabriel him back Shut up. Castiel turns to leave and as he does he goes to put his drawn angel blade into his coat but notices that it is no longer torn from earlier. He turns back around, suddenly suspicious. Gabriel Haven't got all day, hotpants. Castiel Was any of this real? Gabriel What the hell are you talking about? Cas, go! doesn't move So, what...we both die here? Castiel No...you're already dead. slides his angel blade into Gabriel and it phases through Gabriel Well, then. his fingers and the angels bursting in the door disappear What gave it all away? Castiel My coat was torn earlier today. Gabriel Ah, crap. I really hate continuity errors. Castiel So, none of this is real, and I'm guessing I'm no longer in my motel room. Gabriel Here's the thing... none of it was real, but all of it was true. Castiel Whose truth...yours or Metatron's? Gabriel Just hear him out, would you? He's just trying to help you. Castiel Really? How? Gabriel Sorry... didn't read the whole script, just, uh, skimmed for my parts. Well, it's good to see you again, old bean. Gabriel is about to snap his fingers but Castiel interupts him. Castiel Wait. Are you dead? Gabriel smirks and raises his eyebrows a few times then snaps his fingers. Castiel wakes up only to find himself gagged and tied to a chair...in Metatron's study. Metatron is still typing. He looks up and takes his glasses off smiling at Castiel. Metatron What makes a story work? Elsewhere, Gadreel is walking to his car in a dark alley. But he looks up to see Hunter standing from the distance in front of him. He goes to confront him but before he can get near him, a lighter from above, igniting a ring of holy fire around Gadreel on the ground. Kurt the balcony Gotcha, douchebag. Hunter turns around, with an angered look on his face Remember me? Later, the duo have now tied Gadreel down on a chair with chains, along with an angel trap sigil around him, similar to a devil's trap. Gadreel Hunter If this is like looking into a fun-house mirror for me, I cannot imagine what it is like for you. Hunter controlling his rage How long have you been working for Metatron? Gadreel I will not talk, and you cannot make me. Hunter Yeah? Gadreel I have been you, Hunter Winchester. Your insides reek of shame and weakness. jumps forward and punches Gadreel in the face. He goes to do it again but Kurt jumps in front and presses his hands to his chest to stop him. Kurt Hunter, Hunter, Hunter! Come here! Kurt tries to calm Hunter down and suggests him to go find Castiel, who hasn't made any contact to them since. And that he'll handle Gadreel on his own. Hunter eventually agrees and heads out to find Cas on his own while Kurt proceeds to torture Gadreel. Back in Metatron's study, he explains everything to Castiel from the beginning of the episode about his work. Metatron Tonight, I thought I'd tell you a little story...Let you decide. That was my plan, anyway. I guess that's where my story failed. stops the music and removes Castiel's gag. He then pulls back Castiel's coat and looks at the torn pocket. Yes. This is "The Curious Incident," eh, inspector Gregory? Castiel Who? Metatron Inspector Gregory. Sherlock Holmes. "Silver Blaze"? rolls his eyes, exasperated You have been around since scaly things crawled out of the muck. Would it have killed you to pick up a book, watch a movie? sighs Here. I know it's a bit of a retcon, but it's gonna make this whole conversation a lot easier. Metatron presses his fingers to Castiel's temple and CAS reels back and gasps in pain. Metatron There. I just gave you every book, movie, and TV show I have consumed in the last couple of millennia. Now do you understand that "the universe is made up of stories, not atoms"? Castiel a little confused I understand that that's a... a quote by Muriel Rukeyser. Metatron Ah! And it can be taught. Here are a few more lessons. First rule of writers club... steal from the best. Second rule?...Every hero needs a villain. Castiel What are you saying? Metatron Anna and her sisters...I set all that up, told Gadreel, "slaughter all those who will not join my army, but let one live, one...To tell the tale." Castiel So is it true? Can you bring angels back to Heaven? Metatron chuckles Sorry. No spoilers. And you keep missing the point. YOU'RE supposed to lead the angels. Castiel I am not a leader, Metatron. Metatron Apparently. So... I did my homework. picks up one of the books from the desk. It is one from "Power Rangers: Omniverse" written by the former prophet, Chuck. "The Power Ranger Gospels." Pulpy stuff. throws the book into his fireplace nearby. Gave me an idea, though. You needed to be taught a lesson, and nobody teaches lessons better than good old Gabriel, a.k.a. The Trickster. So... I started typing. Castiel And you did all this, to make me a hero? Metatron laughing Ah, that's priceless. Um no. You are not the hero in this mess-terpiece. You are the villain. I'M the hero, Castiel. Castiel gives him a confused look. Metatron Do you know why I didn't kill you after I stole your Grace? I like you. Truly. Among all God's other little angels, you were the only one with any spunk. I left you human because I was hoping you would live happily ever after, but you screwed that up, too. And now... Uh, you leave me no choice. I mean, if you want to get back on board, fine, but you're gonna have to follow my script. Castiel Well, based on your assessment, that doesn't sound like me. Metatron Lead the dumb, disenfranchised, rebellious angels against me, Castiel. They will follow you. And they'll all die, but I'm gonna save a nice, warm seat up top...just for you. YOU will be saved. Castiel No. Metatron Mm. You're gonna make me do the hard pitch, aren't you? How's that, um, stolen grace inside you working out? Castiel It's...fine. Metatron No. It's not. It's burning out. It's gonna burn you out eventually. But I will give you an endless supply of rechargeable batteries. What do you say? His door suddenly opens to be one of his angels and reports to him about Gadreel being held captive by Kurt. Back in the warehouse where Kurt is torturing Gadreel. Kurt presses an angel blade deeply across Gadreel's arm. Gadreel screams in agony. Kurt Word around the campfire is, you let the snake into the garden, ruined it for all humanity. Gadreel gasping No, I set them free. I loved humanity! Kurt Well, you sure got got a funny way of showing it, asshat. Now, look, you tell me about this "getting back into Heaven" stuff and I'll end this quick. Otherwise, you can sit here in those chains forever. Up to you. Gadreel All your talk, all your bluster... you think you are invincible. The two of you against the world, right? Kurt his back on Gadreel Damn straight. Gadreel You really think Hunter cares about you? Kurt Oh, I know a hell lot he does. Gadreel I have been inside your "brother". He thinks that you the weakest between the two of you. Kurt Well, thanks for the rerun, pal. Hunter's already told me all that crap. Hell, he's told me worse. Gadreel But did he told you...that he's always felt that way, stares blankly at him That's right. That you're just a scared little boy who's always needed him by his side throughout your journeys together? And he is right, isn't he? Right to think you are a sad, weak, needy... Kurt's fist crashed into Gadreel's face and his mouth bleeds profusely. Kurt Keep it up! Gadreel Pathetic bottom-feeder who cannot even take care of himself, who would rather drag everyone through the mud than be alone, who would let everyone around him die! Kurt can't take it anymore and swings his angel blade to stab Gadreel in the chest. But just before it reaches him, he notices Gadreel has his eyes close waiting for the death strike. Kurt stops in an instant. Gadreel his eyes in a panic No. Do it. Do it! KILL ME! Kurt Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? That's what that whole speech was about? You're not afraid to die, are you? It turns out, YOU'RE the one who's afraid to be left alone in here, forever. Well, you can sit in those chains and ROT, you son of a bitch. Elsewhere, Hunter has arrived at Castiel's motel room only to find it empty with no sign of him but his cell phone on the table. Where suddenly, Metatron appears to Hunter and explains that he's not there to fight, but offers a trade: Gadreel for Castiel. And to meet him the following morning, if refused to trade, then Castiel dies, Metatron says. He then vanishes. Hunter then tries to call back Kurt but doesn't get an answer and rushes back out to the place where they have Gadreel holed up. Kurt enters a restroom in the abandoned building and splashes water on his face. He looks up into the mirror and stares at the reflection of the Mark of Cain. Kurt then starts to hear the eerie ringing noise coming from the Mark, he grasps him arm. Then starts to get flashback moments of Kevin Tran's death by the hands of Gadreel. He grips the angel blade tighter from his other hand and then storms out to head back for Gadreel. Moments later, the IMPALA pulls up to the factory. Hunter enters the room where Gadreel was tied up but the chair is overturned and there is a lot of blood pooling on the floor. Hunter Kurt? No, no, no, Kurt! Hunter looks around wildly and notices Kurt on the other side of the room, propped against the wall looking unconscious. Hunter rushes to him. Hunter Kurt. Hey! Are... are you okay? Kurt his right hand is all bloody Yeah. Yeah, you got to stop asking me that. Hunter I've been calling you. I mean, w-why didn't you... He then sees Gadreel nearby, now unconscious and badly beaten by Kurt. Kurt He wouldn't talk. Hunter I figured. Kurt desperately at Hunter He wanted to die, and I was gonna kill him. I was. But then I stopped 'cause I know we needed to find Metatron. Hunter Kurt, listen. Metatron has Cas. He's offering up a trade. Kurt We can't trust Metatron. Hunter I-I know that. Obviously. But look, this is the first time we're gonna know for sure where Metatron is. Let's take Gadreel to the meet-up, make the exchange, and then trap Metatron. Kurt then begins to get a thought. The following morning, they arrive back to Castiel's motel to make the trade. Hunter He's late. Kurt Or he's not gonna show. Metatron appears to them Of course I'm gonna show. I was just waiting for you two to finished setting up your little trap for me. forwards a few inches Uh... Am I hitting my mark? Well, come on. Let's go. I'm waiting. Kurt goes to throw down a lit lighter and it lights up a burning holy fire circle around Metatron. At first he shows signs of agony and then....cracks a grin and laughs at them for failing to trap him. Metatron laughing Ahh, either of you bring s'mores? Holy Fire always gives them a delightful minty aftertaste. Make a wish, boys. Metatron blows out the holy flames with a breath. The duo are shocked by what he's now capable of. They then tries to rush him with their angel blades. Metatron No thanks! a hand gesture, he gets the duo pinned against the side of the IMPALA Metatron then walks to it's trunk and opens it to find Gadreel inside and gets him out. A car then pulls up to reveal a few of his angels getting out and finally takes out Castiel and hands him over to Hunter and Kurt. Metatron Well, a deal is a deal. Kurt Why are you doing this? Metatron Because I can. Because you, your "brother" and your fine, feathered friend here along with all those secrets you've got gathered in your little treehouse (bunker base) can't stop me. But I am gonna enjoy watching you try. It's gonna be one hell of a show in the end. I'll see you around, Castiel. Never forget I gave you a chance. Metatron and his grunts then disappears. Moments later, Hunter and Kurt are rearranging their gear in the trunk. Kurt Somebody want to tell me what was all that back there? Castiel Metatron is trying to play God. Hunter Play God? Cas, he friggin' blew out the holy fire. I thought no angel could do that? He basically IS God now. He's powered up with the angel tablet. How the hell are we supposed to stop this guy? Kurt All right, so what if there is a stairway to Heaven? We find it and get a drop on the guy. Hunter You want to sneak onto the Death Star, take out the emperor? Castiel Okay I... I'm not sure what a fictional battle station in space has to do with this, but if taking out the emperor means taking out Metatron, I'm on board. Kurt confused looks with Hunter Wait, did you... did you just understand a Death Star reference? Castiel Yeah, I think so. But I don't understand what that has to do with Heaven. Hunter It's halfway, I guess. Kurt Cas, you sure you're all right? Castiel Yes. Are you? There's...something different about you. Kurt Castiel on the shoulder with his right hand I'm fine. Castiel grabs his arm and pushes up his sleeve revealing the Mark of Cain on him. Castiel's glares upon it and right to Kurt. Castiel What have you done? Kurt his hand back A means to an end. Castiel Damn it, Kurt. That's the "mark of the beast". Kurt Whatever. Look, you find Heaven, then you drop the dime on us. In the meantime, I got a knight to kill. Kurt gets to the driver's seat of the Impala and starts it. Hunter Castiel Be safe out there. Castiel You, too. Hey Hunter, you keep an eye on him. Hunter nods and gets inside of the Impala and Cas watches the duo drive off. Back in Heaven, Gadreel reports to Metatron that he didn't give a single word out to the Rangers about Heaven. He then asks Metatron whether the Rangers' capturing him was part of the plan. Metatron That...was a surprise. But, hey, what writer doesn't love a good twist? My job is to set up interesting characters and see where they lead me. The by-product of having well-drawn characters is...They may surprise you. But I know something they don't know...the ending. How I get there doesn't matter as long as everybody plays their part. Gadreel nods and leaves his office for Metatron to continue his work. Metatron then goes over to his phonograph player and plays a soothing music. Metatron returns to his typewriter on his desk and returns to typing up his story. Elsewhere, Hunter and Kurt are still on the road in the Impala. Hunter gives off a worried expression to Kurt as he's staring ahead on the road and continues driving. Castiel heads back inside his hotel room. He tears down all the maps from the walls of tracking down Metatron. Moments later, Castiel is sitting on a chair and reveals to have drawn the angel beacon sigil on the wall. He goes to open his door and sees a group of angels standing throughout to greet Castiel as their leader. At the same time, Metatron continues typing. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse